dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman (Conner Kent) DCG2
Superman (Conner Kent) is one of the Main superheroes in the DCG2 continuity. He was once Superboy for many years until Superman (Clark Kent) gave over the mantle to him. He now fights for freedom and justice not only in Metropolis, but all over the world. Backstory Conner Kent was a genetic clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. Being held in a secret lab for an organization called The Light. Until he was busted out by Robin (Dick Grayson) Kid Flash (Wally West) and Aqualad. Shortly after they escaped, Conner met Superman (Clark Kent) and the rest of Justice League. Justice League did not know what to do with him, so they just allowed him to join the newly formed Teen Superhero team Young Justice and Teen Titans. There, he made good friends and even found romances with Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and Miss Martian. Both teams were powerful forces for good, and Conner took up the mantel of Superboy. He also developed a close relationship with Superman. Superman helped Superboy develop his powers. Also helped him learn leadership, integrity, and courage. As the members of the team got older. They soon separated and began to go there own ways in life. Some stayed with there mentors while others went on there own. They all soon even stopped communicating with each other. But Superboy decided to stay in Metropolis with Superman. The two fought against villains for many years One Day, Superman had engaged a group of Supervillians that were determined to destroy metropolis. That was when the pulled out a large Kryptonite Fulled Ray gun and shot Superman with it on maximum. Superboy, Now an adult, rushed to help him and managed to defeat them due to his resistance to Kryptonite, however, Superman was badly injured. Superman was taken back to the fortress of Solitude by Superboy, where he nearly succumbed to the damage by the Kryptonite. There Superman told Superboy to take on the mantle of Superman until he recovered. Superboy agreed and spent months in preparation and finally became the New Superman. After one year as Superman, Conner saw that Clark had fully recovered, and asked him if he wanted to return as superman. But Clark said no, and that it was time for him to give the mantle to Conner. Conner humbly accepted this and is now the New Superman. Personality Superman is one of the most heroic characters in the DC universe. He wants to have a world rid of evil and full of peace. However, he does not want to kill and harm people and even villains. But does what he must to make a better world. Superman hates injustice and evil, so he opposes it with all his powers. He is also very humble. Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: Due to being a clone of the original, Superman has Kryptonian Physiology. He has the powers and abilities of a Kryptonian although, his human side slightly holds him back from the feats of a True Kryptonian. His Powers include: Solar Battery: Superman is a walking solar battery. Enabling him to absorb both Blue and Yellow sun radiation. Under the effects of a Yellow or Blue sun, Superman has: Superhuman Strength: Superman possess Possible Infinite Strength. Showing he can lift over 1,000,000 tons with little to no effort. He has control over his vast strength, and with it. He can preform amazing feats such as catching buildings, destroying dwarf planets with a single punch, and effortlessly stopping things with incalculable momentum. Superhuman Speed: Superman has vast Superhuman speed. Able to surpass most speedsters in the Dc Universe. Invulnerable: 'Superman is on the edge of indestructible. Nothing but Kryptonite seems to penetration his skin '''Super-Scream: '''Superman can scream causing large sound waves making a powerful sonic attack '''Regenerating Healing Factor: '''Superman can regenerate himself and any lost body parts when injured. Though this is nigh impossible for him to be severely injured. '''Kryptonite Resistance: '''Due to his human side, superman is resistant to Kryptonite, though it is still very painful. However, it cannot kill him. '''Flight: ' Superman can fly at very high speeds. '''Enhanced Vision: ' Heat Vision: '''Superman has heat vision, he can shoot a blast of pure heat out of both eyes simultaneously. ' X-Ray Vision: Superman can see though anything but lead. ' Infer Red Vision: '''Superman can see body heat. ' Micro vision: 'Superman can see at a microscopic scale ' Telescope Vision: 'Superman can see farther than a super-telescope ' EMS Vision: '''Superman can see the Electromagnetic spectrum '''Telekinesis: '''Superman has telekinesis, and can preform the following '''Telekinesis Strength: '''Superman can Enhances his strength via telekinesis '''Telekinesis Force Field: '''Superman can create a force field via telekinesis '''Telekinesis Field Manipulation: '''Superman can manipulate a force field via telekinesis '''Telekinesis Hearing: '''Superman can enhance his hearing via telekinesis Abilities '''Indomitable Will: Superman has a very strong source of will, completely free of evil or temptation. Able to resist all types of mind control and sedition Leadership: Superman is the unquestioned leader of the Justice League. He is a noble, humble, powerful leader and all have faith in him. Genius Intelligence Level: '''Superman can comprehend things 1000 times faster than the average human being. Weaknesses '''Magic: Superman's invulnerability grants him no special resistance to magic. Because Superman's powers are the result of Science, not anything supernatural. And as it is known "Magic and Science don't mix" Red Sun Radiation Superman cannot absorb Red Sun radiation. It will not enter his skin and if exposed to it. He will slowly but surly loose his powers. His strength will be reduced to someone of his size and weight.